Magical Vacation
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA] Deus Loki[demente]resolve brincar com os humanos, enviando 13 garotas para o Mundo mágico de Winrya..Finalmente a vagaba da Pure Petit resolve escrever..¬¬
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Primeiramente..Créditos para _Pisces Luna.._Como disse outra vez..Adorei a idéia de namoradas para os Dourados..xD..Thnxs moxa por ter essa idéia!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Preciso de namoradas pra Dourados! Estou sendo bem exigente..

**Atenção!Garotas ativas! Preciso de opinião constante! Estilo beeem RPG! **

Depois de bonecas que viram gente..Dessa vez resolvi escrever sobre algo que eu adoro!Medieval RPG! Estilo Ragnarok!

Bom, pra começar um pequeno resumo..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Deus Loki resolve brincar com os humanos..Escolhe 13 humanas da Terra e a mandam para um mundo diferente..

Welcome to Winrya..Um mundo pra quem gosta e acredita em elfos, anões, dragões, orcs..Uma rainha chata, mimada, injusta e feia(já descobriram?)..Ela é a única que pode manda-las de volta..

Nesse mundo elas tem a ajuda de outros seres..

O destino de diferentes raças se cruzam nesse mundo..Podem seres de mundos tão diferentes se apaixonarem?

xXxXxXxXxXx

PS:Antes de preencherem a ficha, dêem uma olhada nas regras básicas!

_**Ficha**_

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade:

Signo:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Profissão: maga, ladra, guerreira/amazona, arqueira, noviça/alquimista, druida, odalisca..(há vagas..pra não repetir mto..LEIAM AS REGRAS ANTES PARA VEREM O N° DE VAGAS)

Poder ou habilidade(dependendo da profissão)

Nome de golpes:( até 3, com nome e definição, os danos dependem da força, agilidade e habilidade)

Golpe1-

Golpe2-

Golpe3-

Qualidade:

Defeito:

Uma história:(Well, para ficar do gosto de cada uma! Assim não crio confusão e conheço mais as personagens..)

Roupas que usa:(dependendo da profissão)

Armas:(dependendo da profissão)

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Mania:

Onde estava quando foi para Winrya:(qualquer lugar..escola, casa, parque, na Tokyo Towerby Reyarth, em qualquer lugar do mundo..Brasil, EUA, Alaska..)

Roupas que usava na Terra:

Namorado:

Oque vai achar dele:

Atributos:

Beleza-

Força-

Destreza(coragem)-

Agilidade-

Habilidade

Sorte-

xXxXxXxXxXx

Esses são os boys vagos!Tem um que é original, mas ele é mega fofo..Podem ter certeza!

Mú: elfo, clérigo

Aldebaran: meio gigante, guerreiro

Saga: meio-elfo, ladrão

Kanon: meio-elfo, ladrão

Máscara da Morte: humano, ladrão

Aioria: humano. guerreiro

Shaka: elfo, arqueiro

Dohko: elfo, mago

Milo: humano, bardo

Aioros:humano, guerreiro

Shura: humano, bardo

Afrodite: elfo, druida

El Calist(persona original):Elfo, bardo. Aparência básica-1.80, magro, cabelos longos, franja longa, acompanhando o cabelo, loiro quase branco, pele branca, olhos felinos,azuis claros acinzentados, boca fina, nariz fino.É irmão gêmeo de oputra personagem original, a Lishe.

Personalidade- Um pouco atrapalhado, irmão ciumento, sempre com a face serena, mas é bem doidinho quando quer..xD..Quando enfrenta o inimigo, a face serena se torna séria.

xXxXxXxXx

Kamus já tem dona..Sorry..T-T-humano, bardo

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Algumas regras:

-As primeiras levam os dourados..(T-T Sorry, mas regras..u.u), mas se quiserem arranjo pontinhas como elfas ou fadas xD

-Não coloquem controvérseas(tipo, personalidades contrárias, ou vai parecer o Saga xD)

-Há vagas pra cada profissão pra não saturar e ficar cheia de uma e faltando outra..u.u

Maga:1

Ladra:1

Fada:2

Arqueira:2

Amazona:2

Odalisca+outra(só nw pode ser noviça, amazona nem ladra):2

Druida:1

Noviça/alquimista:1

-_Profissão: _

**Fada-** Usam magia branca, não utilizam armas nem cajados..São mais frágeis, podem se tornar pocket(pequenas) e voltar ao tamanho original depois.

**Maga**-Usam magia branca ou negra, não utilizam armas, apenas um cajado(descrevam o cajado). Usam mantas.

**Ladra-**Utilizam apenas armas leves e pequenas, como adagas, flecha, filetes de aço..Usam roupas leves e maleáveis

**Guerreira/amazona- **Utilizam armas pesadas(espadas, bestanão é o Seiya..u.u..são armas que utilizam flechas, várias de uma vez), ou leves(sabres, arco e flecha). Usam armaduras, leves ou pesadas.

**Arqueira-**Usam arco e flecha(óbvio..¬¬), besta, ou armas leves como sabre e adagas. Se vestem com roupas leves.

**Noviça/alquimista-**Usam alquimia, criam potions, e outras coisas..Se vestem com roupas de madre..X.X, mas podem usar outras roupas, mas nada curto xD.

**Druida-**Utilizam a força da natureza, não se dão muito bem em cidades com concreto..Usam espadas de madeira e armadura de casco de árvore, ou até mesmo de plantas e flores.

**Odalisca-**Usam a magia da dança para persuadir e lutar(xD), odaliscam podem ter outra profissão, já que não é muito útil(eu acho..xD)..Se vestem com roupas de odaliscas(como no Ragnarok xD), mas podem usar outra roupa por cima.

-Para não ficar muito desigual(tipo um semi-monstro xD)..Decidi dividir os atributos em pontos..20 pontos para dividir nos seguintes:

Lembrando que Amazona precisa ter força alta, Maga habilidade, Ladra agilidade, Fada habilidade e agilidade, noviça/alquimista habilidade, odalisca habilidade e arqueira habilidade e agilidade..Não é regra, mas é dica, pra ser mais fácil compor..

**Beleza-**

**Força-**

**Destreza(coragem)-**

**Agilidade-**

**Habilidade-**

**Sorte-**

Ponto máximo é 5!Então distribuam bem!

_Ex:Beleza:4_

_Força:2_

_Destreza:3_

_Agilidade:5_

_Habilidade:4_

_Sorte:2_

Assim por diante..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Irei participar, mas não serei namorada dos dourados..irei deixa-los pra vocês!

Personagens originais são Neffie, Lishe, Saphire e El. Serão os guias..Assim como os Dourados!

xXxXx

Well girls!Voltei a escrever!Tipo..tive essa idéia..AMO RPG! Medieval! Já escrevi duas fics nesse estilo..Uma é Flying Without Wings, e outra é Brave Hearts(crossovers..tipo é original, mas Lishe, El, Neffie e Saphire são de lá, mudei um pouco eles..xD)..

Espero que participem, e leiam as regras primeiro please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna, pela idéia de minas para os Dourados..**_

Primeiramente..Sinto muito as meninas que não conseguiram..Mas regras são regras..Tenho que seguir..T-T..(se joga na parede)

Parabéns as que conseguiram..Prometo me esforçar!

Andei me confundindo com algumas coisicas..xD..Aumentei as magas..Tinha esquecido que odalisca podia ter outra profissão..xPpPpPp (é a idade.."¬¬)

Aqui as que conseguiram..E ao lado as profissões:

Mú-Dark Kitana/amazona

Deba-FMKhun/maga

Kanon-Milanesa/odalisca-maga

Saga-Maxima/maga

MdM-Camis/ladra

Aioria-Narcisa lê Frey/druida

Shaka-Kaolla-chan/noviça

Dohko-Miyuki Hashimoto/maga

Milo-Laninha Dark cat/arqueira

Aioros- artemis de libra/arqueira

Shura- Naty-chan50/ druída

Dite-Megameko/fada- odalisca

El-Teela/ odalisca(invento algo durante a história, ou vendedora..by Teela..xD)

Obrigada à Teela, por ter aceito o El, não vai se arrepender xD

xXxXxXxXx

Vou apresentar os personagens originais..

**_Neffie- _**Nephertit Plier, ou Neffie, é ladra, faz parte de um trio de gatunos, junto com Kanon e Saga, os "Nora Neko".Meia-elfa por parte de mãe, seu pai era ladrão..xD

Ladra exímia, rápida e ágil. Aprendeu algumas magias básicas com sua mãe..

**Aparência-**19 anos, 1,72 de altura, 47kilos(é bem leve), braços e pernas longas, braços finos, dedos longos e finos, unhas longas. Cabelos longos, lisos e loiros, uma franja meio longa, que cai rebeldemente nos olhos, olhos grandes, violetas, rosto delicado, lábios finos, rosto angelical, pele branca.

**Roupas-**Lembram roupas de ninja, short, vermelho, uma sapatilha vermelha, com polainas rosas, luvas com proteção nas mãos, vermelhas, até um pouco acima do pulso, deixando os dedos de fora,uma camisa de rede que cobre o braço, quando em ação, usa máscara. Na testa, uma placa de ferro(tipo do Naruto, mas com um sakura desenhado), o cabelos é preso em um rabo de cavalo alto por uma fita vermelha. (Kanon usa roupa de ninja azul, só q não é short, é calça, e usa aquelas meias/sapatilha preta, Saga é igual ao de Kanon, apenas é verde-musgo)

**Armas- **adagas, filetes de aço, estrelas ninja(em formato de sakura), leques de aço e bombas de fumaça.

**Habilidades-** Coisas de ladra/ninja(escalar paredes, árvores altas, montanhas, pular alto,abrir portas, trancas e baús, luta corporal, se camuflar, se soltar de armadilhas). Habilidosa com armas de corte pequenas, utiliza as folhas das árvores na falta de armas, joga em uma velocidade alta, à ponto das folhas se tornarem lâminas..Também usa seu leque para atacar e se defender.

**Personalidade-** Não se enganem com a aparência doce dessa esperta ladra..Falante, alegre, sádica, é ágil, mas sempre tropeça em algo(xD), Gosta de provocar os inimigos verbalmente, sempre entende as palavras em duplo sentido. É impulsiva, mergulha de barriga em quase tudo, adora fazer entradas, saídas e fugas inusitadas(Kanon e Saga que o digam xPpPpPp). Gosta de insetos e outros bichinhos..Adora perseguir os que tem medo (Saga HuaHuaHuaHua). Ta é doidinha..u.u

**oOOo**

**_Lishe- _**Lishe Calist, é elfa, maga..Foi criada por bardos e odaliscas desde a morte de seus pais..exímia maga, mas tem problemas com armas de corte.Tem um irmão gêmeo El.

**Aparência-**19 anos, 1,75, 48 kilos(elfos são leves!u.u), braços e pernas longas. Cabelos loiros, quase brancos, lisos e longos, até abaixo da bunda, a franja longa, um pouco abaixo do queixo. Olhos, felinos, mas grandes, azuis, um azul céu, seus cílios também são claros, boca larga e lábios finos, rosto fino, delicado, pele bem branca.

**Roupas- **Usa um vestido até o joelho, rosa, de alças, a barra lembram pétalas de flores, que abrem quando ela entra em combate, usa uma sapatilha delicada, parecida com de bailarina, os laços prendem nos joelhos, há fitas no braço também, que prendem no pulso. Uma corrente fina com uma esmeralda na testa. Normalmente usa uma manta verde musgo-escura.

**Armas- **Um cajado de madeira(tem mais de 1000 anos), com cipós e algumas flores, a ponta é um semi-arco, com uma borboleta de pedras azuis e roxas, que fica pendurado no meio do arco.

**Habilidades- **Transforma as coisas em extensão do corpo(danos causados, ferem Lishe), conjura borboletas, que se multiplicam e formam um escudo, ou atacam o inimigo, são borboletas roxas, que possuem um veneno mortal. Também por ser odalisca, usa a dança e canto para lutar..

**Personalidade- **Morre de medo de ARANHAS! Normalmente mantém a face serena e é calma, mas a expressão muda ao enfrentar o inimigo ou ao ver uma aranha xD. Pula na primeira pessoa que vê..É atrapalhada com objetos pontudos, normalmente se machuca..tadinha..T-T..Mesmo sendo calma..Às vezes consegue tirar frases bizarras..xD

**oOOo**

**_El-_**El Calist, é elfo, bardo, assim como sua irmã gêmea Lishe, foi criado por bardo, exímio na arte musical, pode matar e atordoar o inimigo com sua flauta..

**Aparência-**19 anos, 1,80, 58kilos, cabelos longos, lisos, loiro quase branco, franja longa, normalmente preso num rabo de cavalo frouxa, olhos felinos e grandes, azul claro, quase cinza, lábios finos, rosto delicado e fino, pele bem branca. Magro, mas com os músculos definidos.

**Roupas- **Roupas de bardo xD..Calça preta, camisa branca, capa vermelha, chapéu de bardo e botas marrons..

**Armas- **Uma flauta branca com detalhes dourados, adagas.

**Habilidades- **Musicais, pode atordoar, matar, adormecer, alegrar..Muito bom com armas de corte, e luta corporal. Tem poder de cura.

**Personalidade- **É doce, vive com a face serena, atrapalhado, gosta de pessoas alegres, tem um pouco de vergonha de mulheres, principalmente bonitas, ficando vermelho, até roxo..é do tipo romântico, que gosta de agradar.. Mas como todo irmão mais velho..Tem ciúme de Lishe(bastante até xD), típico irmão protetor, mas sempre se atrapalha..

**oOOo**

**_Saphire-_**Saphire Rocksfill, ou Seph..elfo, cavaleiro do Reino de Athenya(nome idiota u.u HuaHuaHuaHua), foi criado em meio à humanos, mas tem um pouco de poder por ser elfo..Gosta de Neffie, por isso persegue ela, mas não quer admitir..É guarda real do Reino não por querer, mas uma promessa à um amigo..

**Aparência- **21 anos, 1,82, 58 kilos, cabelos cinza até o meio das costas, liso, preso em duas mechas, a franja é meio longa, jogada pro lado direito, sempre teimando em cair no rosto, olhos grandes e levemente caídos, de um azul escuro, cor de safira, boca larga, mas com lábios finos, rosto pouco arredondado, pele branca. É magro, mas tem o corpo definido.

**Roupas- **Quando não está com a armadura(prata, com detalhes pretos), usa uma calça preta, com um pouco da barra dentro da bota militar preta, com os cadarços semi-soltos, uma camiseta regata pouco apertada, uma capa preta também com o emblema do reino, uma luva, um pouco acima dos pulsos, que deixam os dedos de fora, vermelho-vinho escuro.

**Armas- **Duas espadas longas, adagas, uma besta(não é o Seiya..u.u.. uma arma que utiliza várias flechas de uma vez..).

**Habilidades-** Lutas com ambas as espadas, escalagem em árvores e montanha, luta corporal, é ágil e muito rápido. É bom em caças e fazer armadilhas. Controla eletricidade, raios..

**Personalidade-**Aperentemente sério, mas é um pouco cínico, vive com um sorriso misterioso e cínico no rosto, gosta de dormir em qualquer canto, no chão, na árvore, onde der..é preguiçoso..Parece não se importar com nada. Parece meio lerdo também.

Mas é muito esperto(quem vê cara não vê coração xPpPpPp).

**oOOo**

Por causa de pedidos(tbm achei as fichas muito boas xD) e tbm pq achei uma pena algumas não conseguirem os Dourados.. resolvi colocar algumas meninas na história, não terão namo(ou eu posso inventar um se quiserem..tenho alguns personas originais extras..xD).. E serão do mundo de Winrya, então, elfas, fadas ou até humanas..

Espero que curtam essa minha nova viagem!

Welcome to Winrya!xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna, pela idéia de minas para os Dourados..**_

**Novo passatempo de Loki..**

xXxXx

Loki, o Deus dos ladrões e das travessuras, estava cansado de apenas olhar seu mundo Winrya, queria mais ação(já não bastava elfos, anões, orcs..Tem coisa mais divertida?"¬¬)..Resolveu dar uma espiada na Terra..Foi até um painel gigante e aperta uns botões, na enorme tela surge a Terra, primeiro de longe, depois se aproximando, aparecem cenas em flash, de várias pessoas, em vários lugares do mundo..

-As pessoas da Terra parecem tão interessantes..Mas o mundo deles também é sem-graça..-Suspira apertando os botões do painel desanimado..

-Já sei! Vamos dar mais ação aos dois mundos!HeHe..-Sorri Loki, apertando alguns botões, aparecem milhares de rostos..

-Vejamos..São muitos..Como irei escolher..u.u-Loki.

-Random!-Loki aperta o botão random e como em um sorteio, os rostos aparecem em flashs rápidos..A velocidade vai diminuindo até aparecerem 13 rostos..13 garotas..

-Hum..Garotas..Será mais interessante do que imaginei..-Sorri Loki.

-Que o jogo comece!-Loki aperta um botão vermelho.

xXxXxXx

_**Inglaterra**_

Na varanda do quarto de um luxuoso apartamento..

Uma garota com cabelos negros, tão negros que parecem ter um brilho azulado, roxo aos olhos de outros..tomava seu chá, enquanto comia torradas com geléia.

Tinha a pele bem alva, vestia uma saia de tecido leve, branca e uma camiseta de linha rosa clara, tinha o olhar distante e um brilho triste..Lia uma revista qualquer, quando uma misteriosa luz aparece por baixo da cadeira onde estava, a engolindo..

Em uma biblioteca, uma garota estava procurando por alguns livros..Tinha os cabelos loiros e ondulados, pele clara, olhos azuis celestes, vestia uma saia jeans, blusa preta e bota tipo coturno, ergue um poucos os pés, tentando pegar um livro numa prateleira mais alta, ao alcançar o livro, uma luz surgue do chão, a engolindo, o livro cai no chão..

Na mesma biblioteca..

Uma garota arrumava alguns livros no outro andar, ao ouvir o livro caindo vai até o local, tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos, até o ombro, olhos cor de mel e pele branca..Vestia o uniforme da biblioteca, uma saia lisa até o joelho preta, uma camisa branca, um colete preto e um sapato de salto. A garota pega o livro e o coloca no lugar, mas uma misteriosa luz surge do chão e a engole..

**_Brasil _**

Em um restaurante italiano famoso..

Sentada em uma das mesas, uma garota de cabelos cacheados, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, deixando as pontas cacheadas soltas, vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta larga, seus olhos brilhavam ao ver o prato de macarronada à sua frente, seu pai havia feito especialmente para ela..Iria dar uma garfada, quando uma luz misteriosa a engole..

Uma garota estava sentada à mureta da quadra da escola, era intervalo e aquele lugar era bem calmo, pouco movimentado(só havia ela naquele momento), ela tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, abaixo da cintura, olhos verdes escuros e grandes, vestia uma saia de jeans, uma camiseta azul escura e bota de salto preta. Olhava para o chão, pensando em algo do passado..Uma luz surge do chão, engolindo-a..

Em um parque..Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cacheados abaixo do ombro jogava vôlei com uns amigos, tinha os olhos castanhos claros, que se tornam cor mel ao sol..Era baixinha, magra, mas tinha o corpo cheio de curva, usava uma calça jeans, camiseta básica branca com um snoopy desenhado, um all star preto e óculos escuros por causa do sol, iria sacar a bola, quando o tempo em sua volta pára, uma luz estranha a engole, apenas a bola cai no chão..

Uma garota estava no metrô, voltava da casa de uma amiga, tinha os cabelos castanhos , que às vezes refletia reflexos vermelhos, olhos negros, pele branca e traço fortes, vestia uma calça cargo de menino, por ser mais larga e fresco, uma camiseta mais apertada preta e um all star preto e um colar de estrelas que mesmo sendo barata, ela não conseguia tirar..Estava com um pouco de sono, quando o metro pára de repente(bem, o tempo pára, apenas a garota se mexia), uma luz misteriosa a engole..

_**Alemanha**_

Uma garota andava distraída pelas ruas, olhava tudo como se não visse nada..(xD)

Tinha o rosto delicado, olhos vermelhos, assim como seu cabelo, liso e longo, até a metade da coxa, com uma franjinha.Vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta e uma bota também preta. Iria atravessar a rua, quando uma luz surge do nada, engolindo-a..

_**Finlândia**_

Cavalgando pelos campos, estava uma garota de cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo, a frente repicada fica solta, mesmo preso, dava pra ver que seu cabelo era longo, vestia um culote(calça de montaria), uma bota preta até o joelho, uma camiseta de mangas longas preta, um casaco pesado e vermelho por cima e luvas pretas de couro.

De repente seu cavalo se assusta com algo, mas ela não teve tempo de imaginar o que era, uma luz surge, a engolindo, seu cavalo corre pelo campo assustado..

_**Nova York**_

Num dos shoppings mais famosos, andando pelas lojas de grife uma garota de cabelos longos, lisos e loiros, sua franja cobria parcialmente seus olhos verdes-mel, tinha a pele ligeiramente bronzeada, as maçãs do rosto eram rosadas, tinha as expressões meigas..Vestia um vestido Dolce e Gabana rosa, curto, com babados delicados, uma sandália plataforma branca da Diesel, uma bolsa da Hermes(marcas famosas!xD), seus olhos brilharam ao avistar um lindo vestido da sua marca predileta(Dolce e Gabana), corria ao encontro, quando uma luz misteriosa a engole..

Bairro de Jamais Queen..

Uma garota de cabelos loiros, cacheados até a cintura, olhos azuis claros, quase prata, cílios negros, pele bem clara, lábios finos. Vestia uma mini saia jeans, um top vermelho apertado, deixando evidente seus seios fartos, uma sandália de salto e uma bandana com a bandeira americana na cabeça. Andava pelas ruas mexendo em uma mecha de seu cabelo, quando um luz surge do chão, a engolindo..

_**Japão**_

Em sua casa, uma bela mansão, uma garota de cabelos castanhos, longos até a cintura, olhos verdes, pele branca. Vestia uma calça jeans preta, camisa branca aberta, com um top preto de alças por dentro(aqui no Japão não se usam sapatos dentro de casa..u.u), estava sentada no sofá, assistindo tv, com seu cãozinho, mas de repente uma luz surge e a engole..

Na escola, uma garota de cabelos negros, até o ombro, mas presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, seus olhos são verdes, rosto delicado, vestia uma saia de pregas pretas, camisa branca de mangas longas e uma sapatilha preta. Estava descendo as escadas do segundo para o primeiro andar, tropeça em um dos degraus, iria cair, mas uma luz misteriosa a engole (sorte? xD)..

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Sim, começamos!xD

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de apresentação das meninas..Não coloquei nomes, mas cada uma deve saber que apareceu!Algumas não possuem muitos detalhes, como cor de olho e tal..então peço que algumas me mandem esse detalhe! Please! São elas: Megameko e Milanesa!

Nos próximos, um pouco de Winrya, antes das garotas literalmente caírem nele!xD

Bjnhos e até lá!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna, pela idéia de minas para os Dourados..**_

**Fuga e Confusão**

Reino de Athenya..Era um dos Reinos mais famosos e poderosos de Winrya, além de belo..

Saori Kido era a rainha desse reino, uma jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda(ela lava cabeça com água de beterraba..e ainda lava mal u.u), vestia um vestido branco, bufante(bolo!xD). Uma jovem literalmente 3M(Mimada, Mandona, Metida, tbm feia, bruxa e ridícula xD)..Ela herdou o trono de seu avô, Mitsumasa Kido, depois de sua morte, ela nunca soube de seus pais, provavelmente morreram(de desgosto por terem feito ela xD)..Também conhecida com Athena, diziam que ela era a reencarnação da Deusa Athena, pois diziam que ela tinha um poder oculto..(vai vê é macumbeira tbm..u.u).

O povo era simples, viviam em desigualdade, ricos eram ricos e viviam na corte real, pobres eram pobres e viviam em torno do castelo, mas a rainha os fazia morar em casa bonitas apenas para fazer pose de o "belo" reino..

Muitos se revoltavam com isso a rainha cobrava impostos altíssimos de aluguel e impostos por morar em seu reino..A rainha vivia lá feliz em seu luxuoso castelo..Tinha uma guarda real exemplar. Eles apenas protegiam a rainha Saori por ela ser a Athena em Winrya(até aqui..X.X)..

Perto dali..Viviam três ladrões, gatunos, sempre que podiam roubavam os ricos de Athenya(lembrando, eles não davam aos pobres..pegavam a grana pra eles!Já q não eram Robin Hood u.u) e até a própria rainha..Naquele dia iriam furtar mais uma vez..Estavam escondidos em um dos arbustos do jardim real..

Vestiam roupas que lembravam a de ninjas, a garota, de vermelho, parecia um short, cabelos loiros, lisos e longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, os outros dois eram gêmeos, vestiam roupas iguais, apenas um vestia azul e outro verde-musgo, prendiam seu longos cabelos azuis em um rabo de cavalo alto..

-Quando iremos atacar?-Pergunta Saga(verde-musgo).

-Paciência..Tem guardas..-Kanon(azul).

-Agora!-Neffie sai correndo, quando 2 guardas passaram por ali, passando por trás deles, sem que os guardas a vissem. Se esconde atrás de um pilar e faz sinal para os dois.

-Ela é maluca!-Kanon.

-Vamos..A barra ta limpa!-Saga puxa seu irmão.

Ambos fazem o mesmo movimento, ficando ao lado da garota de longos cabelos loiros.

-Saga, olha o que eu achei..-Neffie mostra uma lagartixa.

-O.o-Saga, começando a entrar em pânico.

-xD-Neffie começa a correr atrás de um Saga desesperado.

-Parem os dois!Temos uma rainha pra roubar!.u.u-Kanon.

-Tá bom..-Neffie joga a lagartixa em Saga. Que começa a se debater e num pulo sobe até a janela.

-O.o-Kanon.

-Subiu rápido xD!-Neffie, que num pulo, alcança a árvore, e com outro entra na janela.

Kanon faz a mesma coisa, e lá estavam os três no corredor do castelo..Não havia nenhum guarda..

-Lucky!-Neffie comemora.

-O que vamos roubar hoje?-Kanon.

-Vamos ver..Onde está o quarto da beterraba..-Neffie procurava uma porta enorme, branca, com detalhes dourados..

-Aqui!-Saga encontra a porta no fim do corredor..

-Está trancada..¬¬..-Kanon.

-Eu dou um jeito..u.u- Neffie, que pega um tipo de caneta, que ao apertar um botão, sai um espeto de ferro pela ponta..Neffie coloca o espeto na fechadura, mexe um pouco e a porta se abre..

Abrem a porta com cautela, verificam antes se havia alguém no quarto..Vazio..Os três começam a vasculhar as coisas da rainha..

-Eca..Que coisa mais feia..-Kanon diz olhando para um quadro enorme com o desenho de Saori com cara de "eu sou linda". Mas acaba encontrando um cofre..

-Achei o porta jóias..Isso não combina com ela..-Neffie começa a pegar os anéis, coroas e gargantilhas de diamantes e outras pedras preciosas..

Saga e Kanon abrem o cofre e começam a pegar as moedas e pedras preciosas. Quando ouvem alguém se aproximando.

-O.o..-Os três colocam tudo no lugar(os móveis) e se escondem,bem, os três se penduram no teto..

-Ué..Pensei ter deixado a porta trancada..-Diz Saori entrando.

Ela ia até o porta jóia, mas parece que lembra de algo e sai novamente do quarto.

-Agora! Vamos!-Kanos diz, descendo.

Saga e Neffie também descem, mas a meia-elfa acaba tropeçando numa mesinha, derrubando um abajur..

-Mas oquê?O.o..-A rainha entra no quarto, dando de cara com os três gatunos, cheio de jóias e sacos de dinheiro.

-É mais feia que no quadro..X.X..-Kanon e Saga fazendo careta.

-Oque!saiba que sou linda..Mas vocês são ladrões!Guardas!-Grita a rainha, em segundos, os guardas estavam ao lado de Saori.

-Bem..Acho que temos que ir..HeHe..-Saga, pulando pela janela, sendo acompanhado por Kanon e Neffie.

Os três são ágeis, por isso, com uma cambalhota, caem seguros no chão, começando a correr para a floresta.

-PEGUEM ELES!-Grita a rainha.

Os guardas obedecem e saem em seus cavalos em direção à floresta.

-Ei Saphire!Temos gatunos para pegar, levanta daí!-Diz um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos claros, para o rapaz deitado embaixo de uma árvore..

-Tô indo Aioria..-O elfo abre apenas um dos olhos e se espreguiça.

Os guardas perseguem os gatunos pela floresta(tocando a música "ever fallen in love", aquela música de Shrek 2, na hora q o verdinho rouba a poção na casa da bruxa! Achei que combina com fuga, pelo menos o som!xD)..Neffie, Saga e Kanon pulam pelos troncos das árvores para dar mais impulso e confundir os guardas, já que se cruzavam entre eles em alta velocidade..

Até que chegam em uma cascata..

-Droga!Qual o plano B Neffie?-Kanon e Saga.

-Porque eu deveria ter um plano?-Neffie com as mãos na cintura.

-É a chefe!-Saga.

-Quem me nomeou chefe?-Neffie.

-É a única mulher..-Saga.

-Que tal o plano P?-Neffie olha com um sorriso.

-Plano P?-Kanon e Saga.

-É PULA!-Neffie.

Os gêmeos olham lá pra baixo, vêem uma nuvem branca provocada pelo impacto da água nas pedras.

-Eu não vou pular..Tá doida!-Kanon.

-E se eu aplicar o plano C?u.u-Neffie.

-Qual o plano C?-Kanon.

-CHUTA!-Neffie dá uma bicuda em Kanon que cai, em seguida olha para Saga.

-Er..Acho que eu prefiro o plano P!-Saga diz e pula.

-Parada gatuna!-Um dos guardas aparece, olhos verdes e cabelos dourados, usava uma faixa na testa.

-Bem, eu adoraria ficar para o chá Aioros, mas acho que tenho que ir, meus amigos estão me esperando..-Neffie se prepara pra pular, mas tropeça em uma pedra, e cai cachoeira à baixo, de costas.

-O.o..-Aioros.

Enquanto isso lá embaixo..

-Eu mato ela!-Kanon se levantava da água, mas Saga cai em cima dele.

Kanon e Saga iam se levantar, mas Neffie cai em cima deles.

-Ai!Pelo menos temos as jóias..hehe..-Neffie se levanta e vai até a beirada e fuça as sacolas, pegando anéis e gargantilhas e colocando em sim mesma.

-Guardas burros!u.u-Kanon, pegando jóias também.

-Eles só nos seguiram porque a beterraba mandou..Até parece que eles a protegem porque querem.u.u-Saga, se aproximando também.

Se repente ouvem um barulho..

-O que é isso?Será que são os guardas?Vamos antes que eles nos achem!-Neffie pega algumas sacolas e corre para a floresta, mas tropeça em algo..Indo para o chão.

Conseguiu se apoiar, antes de cair, ao abrir os olhos, se depara com um rapaz de olhos fechados..O rapaz abre um dos olhos, revelando um azul safira.Neffie fica vermelha(estavam milímetros de distância), e se levanta em um pulo rápido.

O rapaz estava deitado no meio do caminho, um rapaz de cabelos cinzas..Ele se levanta, se espreguiça e limpa a roupa, olha para a gatuna.

-Ora, ora, se não é a famosa gatuna Nephertit Plier..-Sorri o rapaz.

-Ora, ora, se não é o capitão da guarda real da beterraba..-Neffie em tom zombeteiro.

-Saphire Rocksfill ao seu dispor..-Sorri Seph, fazendo reverência.

-"¬¬..Eu sei seu nome..-Neffie.

Nessa hora Kanon e Saga aparecem..

-Não eram os guardas, era alguém roncando..Era ele!-Saga aponta para Saphire, que sorria.

-O que o capitão da guarda real da rainha beterraba fazia dormindo no meio do caminho?-Kanon.

-Estava com sono..u.u-Saphire.

-Bem, temos que ir Seph!Então até!-Kanon puxa Neffie e os três saem correndo.

-Nos vemos por aí!-Saphire olha os três pulando entre os galhos, sorrindo e balançando os braços. Bocejando, pegando suas armas e voltando ao castelo.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Segundo capítulo terminadooo!

Dei ênfase à Neffie e seu bando de gatunos..Digamos que é um trio divertido..Apareceram aqui também, Aioros e Aioria, que são da guarda real da rainha beterraba, digo Saori..u.u..Aioria tem cabelos castanhos claroe e Aioros dourados..ambos cacheados! E olhos verdes!

Saphire também aparece, ele é o capitão da guarda real..Dorminhoco e preguiçoso..Parece não se importar com os furtos dos Nora Neko..Achando graça do fato deles roubarem a Saori..

No próximo, um pouco sobre Lishe, El e os bardos..Irei mostrar um pouco dos seres de Winrya e logo começarei a viagem!

Então um pouco de paciência!xD

Thnxs as reviews meninas!

Bjnhos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna, pela idéia de minas para os Dourados..**_

Bardos são como ciganos. Vivem viajando, não possuem moradia fixa, gostam de alegrar as pessoas, pois são alegres!

Um grupo se aproximava do reino de Athenya, teriam que passar por lá se quisessem chegar logo à Bellya, poderiam animar o povo e com sorte, não cruzar com a rainha, que chamavam os bardos de mendigos..

Estacionaram na beira da estrada, pois estavam cansados da viagem..Era um grupo de bardos humanos..apenas dois elfos se misturavam entre eles, irmãos, gêmeos..Tinham perdido os pais em uma guerra contra os orcs, quando ainda eram bebês, sua mãe os colocara em uma cesta no rio, a correnteza os levaram, tiveram sorte do grupo de bardos estarem por perto e acharem a cesta, primeiramente se assustaram pelo fato de serem elfos..

Logo descobriram que uma das vilas dos elfos foi incendiada, e o povo massacrado..Os dois elfos sobreviventes foram criados como membro dos bardos, a única lembrança é uma corrente, que ambos usam, um tipo de amuleto.

-Lishe?Tudo bem?-Um rapaz de cabelos azuis e longos se aproxima.

-Milo..Estou sim..Apenas pensando..-Sorri a elfa de cabelos quase brancos. Olhando para o amigo com seus belos olhos azuis..

-Venha!Vamos cantar!-Milo puxa a garota para perto dos outros.

Lishe além de dançar como toda odalisca, também cantava, possuía uma voz doce..Normalmente fazia duetos com seu irmão..Ele na flauta e ela dançando e cantando.

Estavam todos festejando, Lishe vestia um vestido que lembrava um flor ao contrário, era de alças finas, rosa e a barra lembrava pétalas fechadas, calçava um sapatilha de bailarina com as fitas presas no joelho, tinha fitas nos braços, presos ao pulso..Ela se vestia diferente por ser uma maga também..Seu irmão El, vestia roupas de bardo, mas eram brancos..Um grito faz a festa parar, os bardos correm até onde vem o grito e vêem um rapaz correndo na direção deles..

-Socorro!Orcs!Atacaram meus amigos..Nos ajudem..-Diz o rapaz, que desmaia em seguida, com graves ferimentos..

-Vamos!-Milo faz sinal para alguns bardos que correm, Lishe pega seu cajado e vai junto.

Haviam cerca de 20 orcs..Que haviam atacado o grupo de clérigos, um estava caído, tinha os cabelos longos e loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e estava gravemente ferido, outro lutava com o grupo de orcs..

-Bardos..Humm..Vamos brincar..ATAQUEM!-Ordena um dos orcs.

Lishe pega seu cajado e entra em posição de ataque, flutuando dentro de uma bola de luz..A barra do seu vestido estava aberto, lembrando uma flor..De olhos fechados, balbucia algumas palavras, nisso borboletas surgem e atacam os orcs, soltando um pó verde, que derretiam os orcs..

El tocava sua flauta, assim como Milo seu bandolin e outro bardo também um bandolin..As cabeças dos orcs explodiam ou simplesmente caíam já sem vida..

O clérigo acabara acabar com dois orcs jogando algumas bolas de alquimia..Mas estava fraco e cai de joelhos..Lishe corre e ampara o rapaz, que tinha os cabelos azul-petróleo e os olhos azuis..

-Está bem?-Lishe segura o clérigo, antes que ele caia..

-Sim..Onde estou? Morri e estou no céu? Vejo um anjo..-Diz fraco, desmaiando em seguida.

Lishe fica vermelha com a comparação, mas não deixa de reparar no clérigo, era muito bonito..

-Lishe..Você assustou ele!-Milo se aproxima.

-..Ele me chamou de anjo..-Lishe diz ainda boiando com a comparação, tanto que nem ouviu a provocação de Milo.

-Ele te chamou de quê? Quem esse clérigo pensa que é pra paquerar minha irmã!-El fica com ciúmes..

-Não esquenta El..Vamos leva-lo ao acampamento cuidar das feridas..-Diz outro bardo se aproximando e dando tapinhas no ombro do elfo.

-Me ajuda aqui Shura!-Pede Milo ao rapaz de olhos felinos e cabelos negros.

Em Bellya..

-Será que vão demorar?-Pergunta um jovem rapaz na beira da varanda.

-Espero que não Sr. Beller..-Responde uma jovem de cabelos rosados e lisos até o meio das costas, tinha belos olhos azuis, cor de céu, estava ajoelhada em frente ao jovem rei.. -Lantis..Me chame de Lantis apenas..Vectra..-Sorri doce o rapaz cabelos loiros bem claros, até abaixo do ombro, preso em um rabo baixo e frouxo, franja longa jogada para um lado, olhos felinos e azuis, pele bem branca e rosto delicado.

-Mas..-A jovem tenta relutar.

-Fomos criados juntos, sempre me chamou de Lantis..-Lantis se aproxima e se abaixa em frente à amazona, levantando seu rosto com a mão..-Se tornou uma bela mulher Vec..-Diz Lantis olhando nos olhos da garota, o que a deixa muito constrangida.

Lantis Beller tina apenas 21 anos e já era Rei do reino de Bellya, seu pai morrera com uma doença no coração quando Lantis tinha apenas 5 anos, foi criado pela mãe, recebeu a coroa aos 18 anos.. Sendo um rei justo e bondoso, ao contrário da rainha de Athenya.

Vectra Linúvel, tinha 19 anos, apesar de jovem era líder da guarda real do Reino de Bellya, exímia amazona, foi criada com Lantis, desde que perdera seus pais, são amigos de infância e a pessoa que Lantis mais confia..Talvez até mais para o belo jovem..

No acampamento bardo..

-Acordaram..-Uma das odaliscas vai chamar o Milo.

-Onde estou?-Um dos clérigos se levanta com a mão na cabeça, onde havia um curativo. Tinha os cabelos cor de lavanda, lisos e presos em um rabo frouxo, seus olhos eram verdes.

-Num acampamento bardo..Sente-se melhor?-Pergunta Shura se aproximando junto com Milo.

-Como estão Kamus e Louis?-Pergunta o clérigo.

-Bem, não sei quem é quem, mas devo dizer que um deles infelizmente está gravemente ferido, não sei se vai sobreviver..-Diz Milo.

-Ah! Meu Deus Loki..E agora?-Diz o rapaz com as mãos no rosto.

-Qual seu nome?-Pergunta Lishe, que estava sentada na entrada.

-Mú..-Diz timidamente o rapaz.

-Estão indo para onde?-Pergunta Shura, que era filho do líder dos bardos.

-Estávamos indo para Bellya, Louis ia ver seu irmão, Lantis..Rei de Bellya..-Responde Mú.

-Descanse..Estamos indo para Bellya, pode ir conosco..-Diz Lishe, fazendo o clérigo se deitar novamente.

-Lishe, vá ver os outros..-Diz Shura.

Ao sair da barraca, uma das odaliscas se aproxima.

-Lishe! Um dos clérigos, o que estava gravemente ferido, não resistiu..-Diz a odalisca.

-Obrigada Melly, vou avisar Shura, e o outro?-Pergunta Lishe.

-O outro está bem, dormindo quando o deixei..-Responde a odalisca, indo falar com os outros bardos.

Lishe suspira e entra na barraca novamente.

-Milo..Um dos clérigos não agüentou..-Lishe diz baixo para que Mú não acordasse.

-Droga..Temos que saber quem é o que morreu, se é irmão do Rei Lantis..-Diz Milo.

-Shura..Vamos ajeitar o cortejo do clérigo, sorte termos um rio perto..-Diz El, entrando na barraca..

-Ok..Vou ajudar..Lishe, vá ver o que sobreviveu..-Diz Milo.

-Mas..-Lishe não queria cruzar os olhos com aqueles belos azuis novamente..El também não gosta da idéia.

-El, você vem comigo!-Shura puxa El, e sai com Milo.

Lishe vai até a barraca onde o sobrevivente dormia, entrou devagar, o viu dormindo, se senta na beira da cama e o observa..Era realmente muito bonito..De repente o clérigo levanta e abraça Lishe, que fica vermelha e assustada com aquilo.

-Ei!Solta minha irmã!Seu clérigo de meia tigela!Seu $#$&#..-El é segurado por Milo.

-Hã?Quem? Onde?-O clérigo abre os olhos, olha pra os lados, e depois para Lishe, que estava à milímetros de seu rosto.

-O.O-Lishe, vermelha.

-O.O..AHHHHHHHHHHH!-O clérigo dá um pulo, indo para bem longe da elfa, vermelho, vermelho não, roxo de vergonha.

-o.Ô..-Milo e Shura.

-Onde estou?Quem são vocês? Não morri?-O clérigo olhava para os lados.

-Temos que explicar novamente?-Pergunta Milo para Shura.

-Bem..Você foi atacado por orcs, e está em um acampamento bardo, Mú está bem, mas um deles infelizmente não agüentou..-Diz Shura.

-Louis..-O clérigo sussurra espantado.

-Então deve ser Kamus..-Diz Milo.

-Descanse..iremos velar o corpo de seu amigo..Te acordaremos..-Diz Shura, saindo com uma expressão séria..

Os bardos fizeram uma barca de madeira e colocaram o corpo do falecido clérigo nele, enfeitado com flores, e foi levado pela correnteza, os bardos tocavam uma música triste, mas bonita..

Mú e Kamus estavam tristes, ainda tinham que ir até Bellya, avisar o Rei Lantis da morte de seu irmão caçula, Louis tinha apenas 19 anos..

O grupo de bardos iriam levar os clérigos até Bellya, já que eles teriam mesmo que ir até lá..

Em Bellya..

-Louis está demorando..Já deviam ter chegado..O caminho é cheio de orcs..Chame Aldebaran..Vá com ele ver o motivo da demora..-Diz Lantis para um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, um elfo, arqueiro.

-Sim Senhor..-Diz o rapaz, levantando e saindo.

-Espere Shaka, eu vou junto..Se o motivo é orcs..Eu acabo com eles..Sr Beller?-Diz Vectra olha para Lantis.

-Tomem cuidado..-Lantis diz.

E assim os três partem..Aldebaran era o cavalerio mais forte de Bellya, mestiço de gigante, possuía um bom coração, Shaka era arqueiro, rápido e ágil, era elfo..O Reino de Bellya era misto por várias raças..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Finalmenteeeeeee!Pensaram que eu ia abandonar Magical Vacation? Não!Não gosto de ver fics inacabadas!

Siiiim, postei um cap de Magical Vacation!Well, o motivo da demora foi a velha pri, a falta de idéia, e também tive que mudar meus planos, o que eu havia planejado não daria certo..E também andava tendo idéias para outras fics..u.u""

No próximo cap..As meninas vão literalmente "cair" no caminho dos nossos viajantes..

Lantis Beller é um personagem original, tirado também de Brave Hearts..A mesma fic de onde saíram Neffie, Lishe, El e Saphire..Mais detalhes..Leiam BH!Está em crossovers!xD

Jya..Espero que consiga postar o próximo logo..See you in next chapter!xD

bjnhos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna, pela idéia de minas para os Dourados..**_

Neffie, Saga e Kanon estavam descansando à beira de um rio..Kanon e Saga estavam na água..Neffie embaixo de uma árvore..Quando uma luz muito forte fez com que algo caísse do céu..Digamos que mais de um..xD

-Kyaaaaaaaa!-Algo cai na água.

-Ouviu isso Kan?-Saga pergunta para o irmão que assente com a cabeça.

-Acho que tomei muito sol na cabeça..- Diz Kanon, mas engole em seco quando uma garota se levanta da água.

-O.o..-Kanon e Saga.

-Ow..Tá chovendo muié?-Kanon põe as mãos na frente para verificar chuva, eis que cai outra garota nos braços deles..

-O.o..Kanon.

-O.O-A garota.

-Deixa eu tentar..-Saga faz o mesmo movimento, quando uma garota cai em cima dele, indo os dois pra dentro da água..

-Orô? Será que chove homem também?-Neffie olha para o céu.

-Quem são vocês e onde estou?-A primeira garota olha assustada para os elfos. Tinha os olhos cor de mel, cabelos lisos e castanhos até o ombro, tinha o corpos esbelto, vestia um vestido azul escuro cinturado e de alças, por cima uma capa, estava molhada, por isso colada no corpo..

-Somos os Nora-Nekos e está em Winrya..Quem são vocês?-Neffie apontava para as garotas..

-E- eu sou Clítia..-Disse a garota confusa..

-Quer me por no chão?-A garota que estava no colo de Kanon.

-Ow! Me desculpe..-Kanon vai até a beirada e põe a garota no chão..

-Sou Milena..-Diz a garota, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e cacheados, presos em um coque, olhos verdes e apele levemente bronzeada, vestia uma camisa branca e larga, até a coxa, uma saia até a canela, com um corte na frente desde a coxa, dando pra cver que usava um short por baixo, e tinha uma manta de cetim bege por cima.

"Que roupas estanhas.."-Pensa Kanon.

-Você já se olhou no espelho? Suas roupas são piores!-Diz Milena.

-O.O..Mas eu não disse nada..-Kanon.

-Como não? Eu ouvi!Disse que minhas roupas são estranhas!-Milena.

"Afff..Menina estranha..Mas se bem que tirando a roupa, é bem bonita..Falando nisso..Hehe.."-Kanon faz uma cara de safado.

-Tarado!-Milena dá um tabefe na cara de Kanon.

-O.o..-Neffie, Saga, Clítia e a garota que caíra em Saga.

-T-T..Mas eu não disse nada..Só pensei..-Kanon.

-Peraí..Ela usa Legilismência..-Saga.

-Legili..quê?-Neffie.

-Legilismência..Ela lê mentes..-Saga.

-Manda ela ficar longe de mim..-Kanon corre para trás de Neffie..

Saga e a garota que caíra nele vão até a beira do rio..A garota tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos negros e traços fortes..Vestia um vestido verde-musgo de manga longa, até a canela, os ombros ficavam de fora, e uma manta preta por cima.

-Sou Kcia..Podem me chamar de K..-Diz a garota.

-Alguém me explica que raio de país é esse..E porque vocês tem orelhas estranhas..Por acaso estamos num teatro?-Pergunta Kcia.

-Quem tem orelha estranha? Somos semi-elfos!Baixinha!Gorda!-Saga.

"Desde quando ela é gorda..Saga quer mesmo morrer..u.u", pensa Neffie.

-Quem é baixinha e quem é gorda? Seu..Seu..Orelhudo!-Kcia dá as costas para Saga.

-Bem..Depois vocês podem se matar..Como esses dois não começam, vou apresenta-los..Esses dois clones mal-feitos são Saga e Kanon..Eu sou Nephertit..Me chamem de Neffie!-A ladra faz peace com os dedos.

-Winrya não é bem um país..É o nome desse mundo..Estamos perto de Athenya..Somos semi-elfos e ladrões..-Kanon.

-LADRÕES?Fomos raptadas?-Kcia.

-Quem iria querer raptar você?-Saga.

-Cala-boca! Orelhudo..-Kcia.

-Nem olha pra mim..Tarado!-Milena olha torto para Kanon.

-Eu não disse nada..-Kanon.

-Peraí..Elfos..Ladrões..Isso parece jogo de RPG..-Clítia com um sorriso.

-RPG? De onde vieram?-Saga.

-Eu vim da Inglaterra..-Diz Clítia.

-Brasil!-Kcia e Milena juntas.

-Onde fica isso?-Neffie.

-Bem..Se dizem que Winrya é um mundo..Digamos que viemos da Terra..-Clítia.

-Falando nisso..Que roupas são essas? Se não me engano estava com outras..-Kcia olhava as roupas.

-Pelas roupas..Parecem magas..-Observa Kanon.

Nessa hora, na frente de cada uma aparece um cajado, a de Kcia era preto, com detalhes cinzas, uma pequena pedra roxa na ponta e fios de prataenfeitando, o de Milena primeiramente pareceu de prata, pura, com vários relevos, na verdade eram runas cravadas, onde escrevia a história de Loki, mas logo se torna de madeira, antiga e torta, a de Clítia era preto e longo, na ponta parecia ter uma pequena chama, que flutuava sem tocar no cajado..

-WoW!Legal..-Dizia Kcia.

-Nossa, eu pensei ter enxergado ele de prata..-Milena esfregava os olhos.

-Será que consigo usar?-Clítia aponta para Saga, nesse momento uma pequena labareda sai da ponta, parecendo um chicote, raspando no cabelo de Saga, que fica chamuscado.

-O.O..-Todos.

-¬¬""-Saga.

-Desculpa!T-T-Clítia.

-Será que tem mais de vocês por aí?-Neffie, olhando para os lados.

No acampamento bardo..

-Bem, vamos levantar acampamento..-Diz Shura.

Uma luz intensa brilha..Alguma coisa cai na moita ali perto..

-Que foi isso?-Milo corre para ver..

Eis que da moita levanta uma garota..Tinha os cabelos negros, até a cintura, preso em um rabo alto, a frente é repicada, tinha os olhos vermelho-sangue e a pele muito branca, vestia uma calça de culote branca, uma bota preta até o joelho, por cima um vestido medieval vermelho e veludo(estava com as pernas pro alto, por isso deu pra ver a calça e a bota u.u"), e por cima de tudo isso, uma capa marrom..

-Ai, Ui..Onde estou? Onde está Hill?-Perguntava a garota se levantando e arrumando o vestido.

-Quem?-Pergunta Milo se aproximando.

-Quem é você? Que roupa é essa? Onde está meu cavalo e onde estou?-A garota se tocou agora que estava com outra roupa.

-Calma aê..Uma pergunta de cada vez..Primeiramente quem é você?-Milo com gotas na cabeça.

-Sou Kitana Íris Sugimoto Houlapeinen, mas já que não me conhecepode me chamar de Kitana-sama..u.u-A garota.

-Hein?-Milo com vários pontos de interrogação.

-O que houve Milo e quem é ela?Escondendo mulher seu safado!-Lishe se aproxima e dá um tapa no ombro do amigo, que tinha pontos de interrogação, Kitana tinha mais pontos ainda, pois depois de Milo, aparece uma garota com orelhas estranhas. Ia perguntar algo, quando ouvem uma voz no meio da moita..Para fora, apenas uma mão. Milo puxa a mão e uma garota sai com galhos na cabeça.

-Quem é você?-Lishe pergunta.

-AHHHHHH!-A garota se agarra em Milo, depois olha para ele.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!-Dá um pulo para trás.

-Não sou tão feio assim..-Milo com um bico.

-Não se preocupe, não vamos machuca-la..-Sorri Lishe.

-S..Sou Akemi..-Diz a garota timidamente, tinha os cabelos pretos até o ombro, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto(cheio de galhos e folhas..u.u), olhos verdes e face meiga, vestia uma saia de pregas preta, uma camisa de mangas longas e largas, uma bota até o joelho com franjinha e marrom, e uma capa marrom por cima da roupa.

-Eu me chamo Lishe..E esse é Milo..-Apresenta a elfa.

-Onde estamos?E que roupas são essas?-Kitana olhava para as próprias roupas.

-Estamos em Winrya, e pelas suas roupas deve ser dama da corte? Mas como usa culote..Deve ser amazona..E você deve ser noviça ou algo do tipo..-Observa Milo, apontando para Kitana e depois para Akemi.

-Achei armas..-Kitana fuça no vestido e encontra duas espadas médias de um gume com a lâmina prateada..

-Ooi..Alguém me ajuda a descer?-Uma voz em cima da árvore.

-?.?-Todos.

-Bem..Não vou me assustar nem perguntar nada, pois já ouvi..Sou Luana..-Diz a garota da árvore..

Milo a ajuda a descer e fica encantado com a beleza dela, tinha os cabelos vermelhos, lisos e longos até o meio da coxa, com uma franjinha leve, tinha os olhos vermelhos, pele alva e rosto delicado, vestia um short de couro-mole(para poder se mover bem), marrom com franjas, uma camisa branca de manga meio-quarto com um colete de couro por cima, bota marrom até o joelho.

-Uau..Essa eu posso esconder..Na minha barraca..-Milo faz cara de safado.

-O.O-Luana.

-¬¬""..Vamos meninas..Deixem ele aí..Temos que falar com Shura..-Lishe.

Nessa hora todas vêem algo caindo na barraca onde El dormia..E logo em seguida.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-El grita de dentro da barraca.

-El?-Lishe sai correndo, sendo acompanhadas pelas meninas.

-O.O-Todas ao abrirem a barraca.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yoooooo!Demorou mas começou!

Finalmente apareceram algumas garotas..No próximo mais meninas..

O que será que caiu na barraca de El? Saga e Kanon já começaram arranjando confusão..u.u

Parece que as meninas ainda não entenderam o que está acontecendo..Certamente Loki ta rindo na sala dele..¬¬""

Jya..Espero que tenham gostado! Espero reviews!

bjnhos


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna, pela idéia de minas para os Dourados..**_

A cena na barraca de El era um tanto que curiosa..O rapaz estava deitado e por cima dele uma garota, de cabelos dourados, lisos até o meio das costas, tinha uma franja que cobria parcialmente seus olhos verde-mel..A pele era levemente bronzeada e tinha as maçãs dos rosto rosadas, dando um ar saudável à garota..Ela estava sentada na cintura do rapaz, com o rosto bem próximo por causa da queda.

-O.O-A garota.

-O.O-El.

-O.O-Lishe e as meninas.

-O que aconteceu?-Shura e Milo entram na barraca.

-O.O..Ow! El é que esconde mulher..-Milo.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-El parece ter acordado naquela hora e dá um super berro, indo parar do outro lado da barraca.

-Não sou tão feia assim!!!-A garota fazia bico.

-Q-quem é você?-Pergunta Milo.

-Teela..Mas pode me chamar de Tee..-Sorri a garota que vestia uma roupa que lembrava uma odalisca do deserto, um biquíni rosa com pedras e muito brilho, a parte de baixo do biquíni tinha um tipo de calça de véis rosas presas na canela e bufante, uma sapatilha rosa e cheio de brilho, pulseiras de ouro e pedras preciosas, um tipo de coleira de ouro com uma pedra pendurada, por cima havia uma manta bege claro..

-Mas como ela entrou aqui?-Pergunta Shura, nessa hora uma garota cai em cima dele.

-Assim..-Diz Milo.

A garota que caíra em cima de Shura se levanta e arruma os cabelos.

-Ué..Cadê minha bandana..-Ela mexia em sua cabeça, tinha os cabelos loiros, cacheados e até a cintura, olhos azuis claros quase cinzas, pele branca, cintura fina, coxas grossas e seios fartos, usava flores e folhas que a cobriam sensualmente.(sai sangue do nariz de Shura)

-O.O-Todos.

-Falando nisso que roupas são essas? Cadê meu vestidinho da Dolce e Gabanna? Uau..Essas pedras são de verdade?-Teela olhava sua roupa.

-O que estão olhando?-Pergunta a garota que caíra em Shura.

-Nada não..Mas como vaio parar aqui? Melhor..Quem é você?-Shura, limpando o nariz.

-Meu nome é Natasch e não faço idéia de como vim parar aqui.-Diz a garota olhando todos com curiosidade..

Não muito longe dali..

-Socorroooo!!!!-Um grito na floresta.

Shaka, Vectra e Aldebaran que andavam por perto são atraídos pelos gritos até uma clareira..Lá encontram uma garota cercada por orcs, ela tinha os cabelos loiros e ondulados enfeitados com uma flor branca e delicada, olhos azuis celestes, boca bem avermelhada, tinha o corpo bem definido, vestia um top feito de cascos de madeira, uma saia feita casco de madeira em cima(tipo um short) e a parte de baixo de uma flor que só existia em Winrya, era maleável e branco, pouco transparente, estava descalça. A garota estava encolhida, enquanto os orcs a cutucavam com a espada.

-Eu dou um jeito nisso..-Diz Vectra pegando sua espada, em alguns segundos, todos os orcs caídos e desacordados.

-O.O..Sugueeee(incrível)- Shaka e Aldebaran.

-Está bem? Vem, eu te ajudo..-Vectra estende a mão para a garota que aceita com um sorriso.

-O-Obrigada..Me chamo Nicole Black..Não sei como vim parar..Estava na biblioteca, quando uma luz forte apareceu..-Dizia confusa.

-Bem..Nicole, eu sou Vectra, esses são Shaka e Aldebaran..Você está em Winrya e segura agora..Podemos te ajudar..-Sorri Vectra.

-Bem, vamos?-Diz Shaka montando em seu cavalo.

Nicole monta no cavalo de Vectra, e os três partem, não andam muito quando uma luz forte faz uma garota cair no colo de Aldebaran..Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e cacheados abaixo do ombro, olhos cor de mel, vestia um vestido tipo chinês, longo, vermelho e com cortes laterais, ela o olhava assustada.

-Ei..Caiu uma garota no meu colo..-Aldebaran tranqüilo.

-O.O..Estamos vendo..-Shaka.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Um gigante!!!!!-A garota se debatia.

-Sou mestiço de gigante..Não um gigante..Meu pai com certeza é bem maior que eu..-Diz Aldebaran, pegando a garota pela gola, pois essa teimava em querer chuta-lo.

-Solte ela Deba..Qual seu nome..-Pergunta Shaka, a garota era realmente pequena, tendo cerca de 1,58(não que seja assim tão pequena..Pure-Petit tem 1,63..¬¬""" queria ser maior..T-T).

-Meu nome é..Camis Uchiha..-Diz Camis ainda olhando Aldebaran com curiosidade, perto dele, ela batia um pouco acima da cintura dele.

-Ok, Camis-chan..Eu sou Shaka, ele é Aldebaran, essa é Vectra e essa é Nicole, acho que vocês vieram da mesma maneira..-Diz Shaka pensativo.

-É melhor você ir comigo..-Diz Shaka ajudando Camis a subir no lombo de seu cavalo e eles partem.

-Ei chefe..Olhe ali..-Uma garota alta, de pele morena(um pouco mais clara que índio), olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros, lisos, até a cintura e com as pontas vermelhas, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto por uma fita roxa, vestia um colete-vestido roxo por cima de um short preto, a parte de baixo era aberta e curta(no meio das coxas), usava uma bota baixo, de couro maleável roxa, com franjinhas. Ela apontava para algo caído na beira do rio..

-Muito bem Saionara..Parece uma dama rica..Quem sabe ela tem dinheiro?-O tal chefe, um rapaz alto, de face bruta e um pouco carrancudo de cabelos cinzas passa mão na cabeça da garota, que sorria e se aproximava da garota.

Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos médios até a cintura, a pele branca e face serena, tinha o corpo satisfatório e cintura fina, tendo em destaque os fartos seios vestia uma blusa social branca embaixo de um sobretudo preto que tem quatro botões acabando na cintura, ficando aberto depois que acabam os botões. Uma calça preta embaixo e botas de salto alto.

-Vamos ver se ela tem dinheiro..-Diz Mask, limpando um pouco o sangue do nariz(foi após ver o corpo da garota..Tarado..¬¬"" tsc tsc..). Ele começa a apalpar a garota, quando essa lhe segura a mão e aperta com força.

-Não passava daí se fosse você..-Diz a garota com um olhar calmo, belos olhos verdes escuros.

-Ai, que força..-Diz Mask se afastando e massageando a mão.

-Quem são vocês e onde estou?-Diz ela se levantando.

-Sou o maior ladrão de toda Winrya..Máscara da Morte..E esse é minha serva..Saionara..-Diz apontando para a garota que sorria.

-Não sou serva, chefe..T-T..-Saionara.

-Ok, ok..é minha parceira..-Diz Mask.

-Bem, prazer..Eu sou Yuriko Hinamomo..-Diz polidamente a garota.

-Waaaaa!!!Ela é tão lindaaaa!!!!-Diz Saionara dando pulinhos.

-¬¬"""..Vamos Saio-chan..-Diz Mask puxando a garota que ainda pulava.

-Parado..Eu irei com vocês..-Diz Yuriko, seguindo eles.

-Faça o que quiser..-Diz Mask pouco se importando.

Aioros estava treinando com a espada em algum canto do reino, quando uma luz forte e algo caindo no barracão faz com que o cavaleiro vá até o local, se assustando com o que havia caído ali..Era uma garota, estava desmaiada, mas por sorte havia caído em cima de uma monte de caixas de papelão, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros abaixo da cintura, rosto delicado, nariz fino e boca carnuda, vestia uma saia de couro de corte lateral e tiras, um top de couro com alguns detalhes e uma bota de couro, tudo marrom. Era muito bonita, o que fez o jovem cavaleiro corar de leve ao vê-la.

-Parece que está só desmaiada..Mas que estranho..Pensei te-la visto cair do céu..Melhor leva-la para outro lugar..-Diz Aioros a pegando no colo e a levando para seu quarto, a depositando em sua cama.

Num bosque não muito longe..Uma garota cai em meio à arbustos, se levanta confusa, tirando folhas e galhos de sua roupa e cabelo, era alta e esguia, tinha os cabelos longos e num tom tão negro que parecia ser arroxeado, tinha a pele alva e olhos expressivos e azuis escuros(Moça Megameko..Como não tinha cor dos olhos, pus azul, espero que não se importe..), vestia uma roupa de odalisca bastante diferente que consiste em sapatos delicados que lembram muito sapatilhas, principalmente pelo fato de duas fitas de cetim aparecerem de cada lado e serem amarradas de forma a cruzarem entre si enquanto envoltas nas penas, usa uma saia um tanto diferente , ela é comprida, chegando aos calcanhares , e aberta dos dois lados até a metade das coxas , a saia é de um tom de violeta ,bordada com um dragão dourado na frente. Ela usa em cima uma frente única do mesmo tom com algo que lembra moedas de ouro penduradas logo abaixo ao busto, tinha anéis e pulseiras de ouro e prata e brincos corridos como duas agulhas de ouro. O cabelo comprido e preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, com um adorno dourado. Vestia uma capa preta.

-Onde estou? Que roupas são essas..-Dizia olhando em volta.

-Perdida?-Uma voz suave a faz estremecer.

Era uma pessoa, bela, tinha os cabelos azuis piscina, longos e sedosos, enfeitados com rosas, a pele alva, com enormes olhos azuis claros, cor do céu, tinha o rosto delicado e um belo sorriso, vestia uma capa azul-clara, não podendo ver seu corpo..Uma mulher? Uma bela mulher..

-Sou Afrodite..Como se chama..-Diz a pessoa.

-Satella Vörór, senhorita..-Diz sem jeito a garota.

-Belo nome..Aquela que cuida dos dragões..Mas..Eu não sou senhorita..Sou um homem..-Sorri docemente Afrodite.

-O.O..H-Homem? Fala sério..-Satella, olhando Afrodite dos pés à cabeça..Era uma mulher, disso ela tinha certeza.

-Estou falando sério..-Diz Afrodite tirando a capa, mostrando um belo corpo, esguio e magro, porém definido, vestia apenas(Pure-Petit se abana), um pedaço de pano(na verdade a mesma flor feita para o vestido da Nicole, apenas menos transparente), tampando as partes íntimas, com algumas flores ao redor do braço e peito.(sangra nariz da Pure-Petit)

-O.O..-Satella se abana, vermelha.

-Está bem?-Afrodite se aproxima preocupado.

-Estou bem sim..X.X(quase desmaiando, mas não é de fedor não..u.u)..-Satella sente o cheiro de Afrodite, uma combinação de rosas.

-Venha..Vamos para minha casa..-Afrodite guia Satella pela floresta.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!Não me mateeeeeem T-T..Demorei mas postei..xD

Como sabem, sou muito preguiçosa..E estava sem idéias..Apenas Yaoi..¬¬""", não tenho culpa se isso vicia..xD

Na verdade esse cap tinha a metade escrita, mas como a falta de idéia me ajudou muito..¬¬"""..Demorei um pouco para escreve-la..Mas escrevi!!!

Apareceram todas!!!Eu acho..Se estiver faltando alguma, me avisem!!!!Mas nem todos os Dourados apareceram nesse cap..E mais uma garota extra..A moça Saionara!!!Mocinha pediu..Aqui está..Vai ser a ajudante do Mask!!!Ladra..Espero que goste..

Também espero que consiga escrever os outros caps rapidamente..E também continuar Tenshi, que também tem metade do cap escrito..¬¬"""

Leiam também Dolls 2!!!É continuação da minha obra mais querida!!!

Jya..Pure-Petit deshita..bjnhos(ainda com lencinhos de papel no nariz)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna, pela idéia de minas para os Dourados..**_

Os Nora-Nekos e as garotas andavam pela floresta, estavam à procura de um famoso mago que vivia na floresta de Dream.

-Tem certeza que é por aqui Kan?-Pergunta Neffie se arrastando.

-Tenho..É por aqui!-Kanon.

"Droga..Estou perdido..Vão me matar se descobrirem..Droga..pare de pensar em voz alta, aquela garota estranha vai ler minha mente..", Kanon balançava a cabeça.

-Não adiantou muito..Está perdido..E não sou estranha!!!-Milena olhava feio para Kanon.

-u.u"""..-Kcia.

-Que cara é essa?-Saga.

-Nada, apenas tinha que ser seu irmão..Orelhudo..-Kcia.

-Quer parar de me chamar de orelhudo? Sua baixinha?-Saga e Kcia trocavam faíscas.

-Olha cogumelo!-Neffie aparece no meio dos dois com um cogumelo enorme, afim de apartar a aparente briga.

-Ué, ta faltando uma não?-Diz Kanon.

-A Clítia!!!-Diz Milena.

-É mesmo..Onde será que ela foi?-Neffie, jogando o cogumelo que segurava e deixando Saga e Kcia a trocarem faíscas.

Não muito longe..

-Que lindas..-Clítia estava no meio de um canteiro de mini-girassóis.

-Parada..-Clítia sente a ponta de uma espada em suas costas.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-Sem pensar, Clítia vira o cajado e acerta o rosto do agressor.

-Chefe?- Saionara vai acudir Mask que estava caído.

-Hump..Idiota..-Diz Yuriko sentada em um pedra.

-Estou vendo passarinhos verdes..-Mask com os olhos girando.

-Clítia!!!-Milena se aproxima correndo.

-Ah..Desculpe gente, é que eu vi esses mini-girassóis, e lembrei da minha mãe..Ela me chamava de Girassol..Mas aí apareceu esse cara estranho me cutucando com uma espada, virei o cajado nele, mas acho que matei ele..T-T-Clítia.

-Matou nada..-Saga se aproxima e chuta Mask.

-Ora seu!!!-Mask se levanta em um pulo.

-Olá Mask!!!-Neffie sorria.

-Humph..Os Nora-Nekos..-Mask diz com ar de superior.

-Neffie!!!-Saionara pula na elfa.

-Saiô!!!-As duas começam a pular.

-Fomos da mesma escola de ladrões..-Diz Kanon.

-Mas vocês nunca se conformaram de EU ser melhor!-Mask.

-Tsc tsc..Acho que a pancada foi feia..-Diz Saionara balançando a cabeça.

-É da Terra?- Clítia pergunta para Yuriko.

-Sou..Vocês também?-Yuriko olha para Clítia, Kcia e Milena com curiosidade.

-Sim..-Respondem em coro.

-Mas, afinal, oque estão fazendo por aqui?-Mask pergunta para os Nora-Nekos.

-Estamos procurando Dohko..Acho que ele pode ajudar essas meninas a voltarem para o mundo delas..-Diz Neffie.

-Você também tem uma..Pode ir conosco!-Saga.

-Claro que não! Ela é minha prisioneira!- Mask.

-¬¬"""-Yuriko.

-Vamos andando..-Todos vão e deixam Mask para trás.

-Ei..Me esperem!!!-Mask corre atrás deles.

Após andarem um pouco pelo campo, encontram outra floresta, com árvores aparentemente velhas.

-Dizem que Dohko mora por essas bandas..E que também há druidas..-Diz Kanon.

-Vamos então!!!!-Diz Neffie com um sorriso.

-Mas..E se tiver aqueles bichinhos..Vocês sabem, cheio de patas, ou aquele outro que gruda e sobe nas árvores..-Diz Saga receoso.

-Do que ele tá falando?-Milena olha estranho para saga.

-Aranhas e lagartixas..u.u-Diz Neffie.

-?.?-Todos.

-É que ele tem medo..xD-Neffie.

-HuaHuaHuaHua..Descobri seu podre orelhudo!!!-Ria Kcia.

-¬¬"""-Saga.

-Vamos logo!-Mask funga e entra na floresta, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Andam um pouco entre as árvores altas, a floresta era escura, as árvores pareciam ter rostos e os observavam..Logo encontram uma clareira..Ouvem um barulho entre as árvores, e todos ficam em guarda.

-Quem ousa entrar na minha floresta sem permissão..-Uma voz em cima da árvore.

-D-Desculpe..Mas é que não havia campainha..xD-Saionara.

-Agora irão sofr..A-A-Atchin!-Uma sobra cai da árvore.

-O.O-Todos.

-Ai..Acho que peguei uma gripe..-Um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos se levanta e limpa a roupa.

-Quem é você?-Saga, Mask e Kanon apontavam as espadas.

-Calma..Sou Dohko..O grande elfo-mago da floresta de Marfim...-Diz Dohko, que como o vento some da frente deles, aparecendo atrás de Yuriko.

-O.O..Freya..É você..-Dohko olha para Yuriko e agarra sua mão.

-Quem? Não sou essa aí não..Me chamo Yuriko e solta minha mão!!!-Yuriko se afasta de Dohko.

-Não deve se lembrar..Saori mandou um mago lançar um feitiço sobre você, sua alma foi mandada para outra dimensão..-Diz Dohko com o olhar triste..

oOo

-Aioros!-Aioria entra no quarto do irmão e depara com ele tirando a blusa de uma garota deitada em sua cama, inconsiente.

-O.O..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!Meu irmão é um tarado!!!!!Que vergonha!!!!-Aioria com as mãos na cabeça.

-Aioria..Não é isso..-Aioros põe a mão no ombro do irmão.

-Não encosta em mim!!!!Seu maníaco!!!Mas..Peraí..Ela está machucada..-Aioria repara que a garota tina um corte no ombro.

-É isso que eu ia explicar..Não tirei toda a blusa dela. Apenas a parte do ombro, para poder cuidar dela..-Diz Aioros.

-Ah..Meu irmão tem bom coração!!!É por isso que é meu ídolo!!!!-Aioria estava com os olhos brilhantes.

-¬¬""..-Aioros.

-Mas, como ela veio parar aqui? Onde você a achou?-Aioria.

-Bem, eu estava treinando e ela literalmente, caiu do céu..-Diz Aioros, olhando para Ártemis com um olhar terno.

oOo

"OMG..Eu aqui sozinha com esse Deus..Como ele é bonito..E ele tá segurando na minha mão!!!", pensava Satella enquanto era guiada pela floresta por Afrodite.

-Está bem Satella? Sua mão está suando..Está vermelha..Está com febre?-Afrodite coloca a mão na testa de Satella, a garota fica mais vermelha ainda.

-E-Estou bem sim..-Diz Satella.."Claro que não estou!!!!Com você assim tão perto.."

-É aqui..-Diz Afrodite, mostrando uma clareira no meio da floresta, havia um rio, árvores frutíferas, em frente ao lago, a casa de Afrodite, era simples e de madeira, havia um canteiro de rosas na frente e aos lados.

-Entre, vou fazer um chá..-Diz abrindo porta, a casa era bem limpa, poucos móveis de madeira e outras plantas.

Satella senta em um banco oferecido por Afrodite e o observa preparar o chá, vendo-o de costas..Parecia realmente um mulher..

oOo

A grande caravana do bardos seguia animada pela estrada, alguns cantavam sentados às carroças, as garotas estavam encantadas com a paisagem, era um lugar realmente bonito, parecia com a Terra, mas tinha um toque diferente, seja nos animais, nas árvores, no céu..

-Linda não?-Cochicha Shura para Milo e El, os três andavam em cavalos, logo atrás da carroça onde estavam as garotas. Ele se referia a Natasch, que mexia nos cabelos que teimavam em cair no rosto pelo vento.

-Sou mais a ruivinha..-Dizia Milo, olhando babão para Luana.

-El? E você? É a noviça..A que parece uma gótica de olhos vermelhos ou a odalisca que caiu em você?-Shura provoca o elfo, que fica vermelho.

-Será que ele é gay?-Milo, vendo El se afastar.

"Ela é muito bonita..A pele tão macia, aqueles olhos..", El se lembrava do incidente na barraca e fica mais que vermelho..

-Posso montar?-Pergunta Kitana para um dos bardos.

-Sabe?-Pergunta o bardo.

-Eu montava na Terra..Meu cavalo se chama Hill..Espero que ele esteje bem..-Diz Kitana, ia montar no cavalo, quando ouve um relincho na estrada.

-HILL?-Kitana procura por seu cavalo, o vendo no bosque, correndo em sua direção.

Kitana corre ao encontro de seu cavalo, o agarrando no pescoço e afagando os longos cabelos do belo sangue-puro negro..

-Veio para esse mundo também?-Pergunta Kitana, montando em Hill e indo se juntar aos outros.

Depois que Kitana foi sugada, Hill corria perdido pelos campos, procurava sua dona, foi atraído por um caverna, de onde uma luz o sugou, o fazendo aparecer nos campos de Winrya, a vontade de achar Kitana, o fez encontra-la..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Devagar e sempre..xD

Mais um cap on!!!Peço desculpas pela demora..Mas falta de imaginação dá nisso..¬¬"""

Espero que gostem..

Bjnhos e até a próxima..Pure-Petit deshita


End file.
